


A Consummate Professional

by Rirren



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Blow Jobs, Book 4: Eagle Strike (Alex Rider), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: Cray has an altogether more humiliating idea to shut Alex up.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Alex Rider Ship Week 2021





	A Consummate Professional

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some nebulous time in Eagle Strike. Pretend that the plane was actually in the air when this happened.
> 
> Written for day 4: Noncon. This is kinda silly porn and not much else.

"I've had enough of these children," sneered Cray. "Kill them—no wait..." He paused, then his mouth stretched into a smirk. "Yassen, shut the boy up. With your _dick_."

Alex's stomach dropped, his mouth parting without making a sound. There were no smart comebacks that came to his mind. All he felt was a sourness in his throat like he was going to throw up. 

"You're not serious…" he said, his voice too weak to sound blasé.

Neither Cray nor Yassen paid any attention to him.

"I do not rape children," said Yassen in an icy voice.

"Are you disobeying me?" Cray narrowed his eyes. Yassen held his gaze steadily and made no reply.

"Fine." Cray laughed unpleasantly. "Maybe you're the one who needs to be taught a lesson. Go over there and suck on his cock."

Yassen's icy demeanor dropped several more degrees, and Cray raised his gun, pointing straight at Alex.

"I'm paying you. And if that isn't motivating enough, I'll blow the boy's brains out if you don't."

There was no way for Alex to dodge at this distance. It looked like Yassen was thinking the same thing. Across the room Sabina pressed her hands to her mouth. 

"Do it!" Cray screamed.

Yassen rose to his feet, his movements tightly controlled with anger. Alex pressed himself back against the seat and Yassen knelt in front of him. Alex felt hot, more humiliated than he'd ever been. He pressed his knees together, fingers clutching at the leather of the seat. Cray made an impatient sound and Yassen reached forward, prising Alex's legs apart.

"Don't," Alex squeaked but he couldn't fight against Yassen's strength.

He looked over Yassen's head. Cray had an unpleasant smile on his face and Sabina was staring back in horror. Alex jumped when he felt fingers on the zipper of his jeans and Sabina turned away, shielding her eyes.

Alex looked down. Yassen's face was absolutely emotionless, like he may as well as been making a sandwich rather than unzipping Alex and putting his hands down his pants. It didn't feel real that this was actually happening, that Alex was about to either lose his virginity, or have his brains blasted out.

Yassen's hand cupped him; it felt so strange to feel another person's touch in such a private area. He couldn't help making an embarrassing whimpering sound. He felt dwarfed under Yassen's palm, and it was even worse when Yassen brought him out. He was hard, somehow, but he still looked shrunken in Yassen's large adult hand. 

"I can't see," Cray complained. "Pull his pants down."

Alex immediately shoved his hands between his legs. Yassen, however, simply grabbed Alex's wrist with one hand and pressed hard on the sensitive underside. Alex gasped at the pain, his other hand coming up to try to free himself, and in that moment Yassen pulled his trousers and pants down to his ankles in one efficient one-handed moment.

Cray leaned forward, like he was trying to get a better look, his gun remaining pointed at Alex. Yassen's painful grip released Alex's hand and he pulled back with a hiss, cradling them against his chest. Yassen just seemed to be staring ... down there. Alex's face was red hot, and he fixed his eyes on the ceiling instead. He wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. He hoped it was.

"Make him stand up." 

Alex's eyes snapped to across the room. Cray waved impatiently and then Alex was jerked to his feet by Yassen. His shirt completely failed to cover him but he balled his hands up in it, like he could stretch the material far enough down. He glanced over to the side. Sabina was still covering her eyes, curled away into the sofa, thank god.

"Now get on with it."

That was the only warning Alex had before his cock was engulfed in something hot and wet and sucking so hard it felt like his skin would pull away. A white flash engulfed his vision, he made some kind of strangled scream and his knees buckled.

In a moment it was over and he gasped, opening his eyes. Yassen's hands were holding him up—one around his hip and the other spanning one arse cheek. He was looking up at Alex, his eyes focused on him, darting over his face like he was registering every reaction. His lips were flushed pink, and wet. Alex swallowed, adjusted his stance to something steadier, and Yassen moved his hands to Alex's thighs.

This time Alex saw every detail of it. Yassen's eyelashes, long and blonde as they lowered, brushing against his skin. His pink lips as they parted, just the tip of his tongue visible, touching the underside of Alex's cock as he took Alex in all the way, until he was pressed up against Alex's crotch, his breath tickling his skin. It was warm and soft inside, all around him. He could feel the twitching of Yassen's tongue on his cock as it rested there. 

Yassen was perfectly still. Alex's breathing shuddered and his heart pounded, a frantic beat under his hands clenched in his shirt. But Yassen stayed still, until at last Alex felt like he wasn't going to faint or do something equally as embarrassing. Then Yassen's mouth pursed around his length and he drew back, his lips caressing every inch.

Alex's hands flew to Yassen's hair, bracing himself in the short strands. Yassen froze and his eyes snapped open—an intense gaze fixing on Alex—but he allowed it, and after a moment, his eyes slide shut again. His tongue moved, caressing the sensitive head, and then he moved, swallowing Alex's cock to the root. Alex's grip tightened in Yassen's hair. He could barely make sense of the sensations as Yassen bobbed his head, sucking him off slowly and languorously. The gentle suction, the darting pleasure of a tongue writhing warm and alive, and firm lips sliding up and down his length. Yassen's grip was tight, holding him steady, each hand reaching around his hip to press fingertips to the small of his back.

His glance flickered over momentarily to Cray—wanking off right out in the open—and he looked away hurriedly.

Yassen's skilled mouth was making it easy to blot out anything except what he was doing to Alex. Alex couldn't keep quiet, kept making these gasps and moans that sounded pornographic, even worse when accompanied by the wet slurps from Yassen. It was nothing like the hurried wanks he'd had to porn videos late at night on his laptop, volume down so low he could barely hear it even through his earbuds. This was real and so adult.

He was getting close, his muscles tightening and his balls drawing up. His hips jerked and Yassen held him still but he seemed to understand, speeding up and sucking harder, taking Alex in so deep he could swear he could feel Yassen's throat spasming around him. Alex's hands clenched in Yassen's silky strands, and then he was coming with a gasping moan, pleasure rushing through him as he spilled himself into Yassen's mouth.

Yassen didn't pull away, still as Alex jerked, caught like a fish on his hook—the warmth enough to prolong his orgasm and drain him dry. He panted as fizzy aftershocks buzzed through him. Yassen looked up at him beneath hooded eyes and swallowed, delicately.

Alex's cock twitched valiantly, happy to come again if it could have.

And then Yassen's eyes flicked to the side, something cold pressed against Alex's stomach, and there was a bang.

Alex's ears were ringing. The scent of gunpowder filled the air. Across the room Cray's body slumped over, a perfect bullet hole in his head, his dick drooping out in the open. Yassen lifted his gun away from its position against Alex's stomach and he slowly drew back, his lips caressing Alex's dick one last time.

Alex staggered back, his knees hitting the sofa and toppling onto it. He pulled his trousers on with numb hands. Sabina uncurled and lifted her head from under her arms. It didn't feel real.

Yassen stalked over to the body, kicking it onto the floor. Cray's empty eyes stared up at the airplane ceiling.

"Wait here," said Yassen, and he left for the cockpit.

Alex and Sabina met each other's eyes. Sabina flushed. Alex didn't. He didn't even think he could right now. There was a thumping sound from the front of the plane.

"I'm just gonna check..." said Alex vaguely.

Yassen was dumping the pilot's body out of the cockpit when Alex got there. He stepped over the corpse and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Next to him Yassen flicked some switches on the panel in front of him and took the control stick in hand. The engines revved up a notch, and Alex felt the plane gently drift as it changed direction. He watched Yassen from the corner of his eye. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, Yassen spoke up first.

"There is something I have to tell you, Alex," he said.


End file.
